Art Or Football?
by mrsriggs987
Summary: Tee and Bailey get into an argument, and he accidentally offends her. Why, though? Very faint Tailey, barely visible.


It was rare that Tee Taylor ever got into fights; arguments or physical fist fights. She was usually a very calm person, usually the peacemaker in fact. But today was not one of those days.

She and Bailey were the two arguing, of all the people in the world. Tee had taken quite a liking to Bailey, and he had taken a liking to her too, although neither of them wanted to admit that. Tee's reason was mainly because of Johnny; Bailey just didn't like showing his emotions.

Neither of them really remembered what had kicked it off; Bailey had been talking about football, Tee had been talking about artwork. Before anyone knew what was happening, the two were clashing over it.

"Art is a way of expressing yourself! Football is just a pointless game." Tee said.

"Football can be a career! And it definitely pays better than art ever will." Bailey snapped in reply.

"Art is far more important than football. It's like a door to somebody's mind. Football is boring and stupid. It's pointless, too! Kicking a ball around a field for a living; what's the fun in that?" Tee's reply was flung back quickly.

"Loads of people get a thrill out of football! Plus, most artists go insane before they produce anything good. They're all just swirls and squiggles of colour. Big deal!" Bailey growled.

The argument was getting heated, and everyone around could feel it. They were looking back and forth between the two, as if watching a tennis match. Carmen nudged Johnny with her elbow and the two took an unnoticeable step forward, ready to break things up if they got too heavy.

"Football is ridiculously easy. Anyone with a foot, a temper and the ability to run around a pitch screaming can get that as a career. Not all artists are accepted by the public; only the good ones. Creativity is important in everyday life. It makes people happy. Football gives people a ten second thrill." Tee snapped.

"Oh, please. Art is for losers! Any good artists are dead. Nobody's good these days. They have the Internet for graphic art, so who needs proper art? Football's going to be around for thousands of years to come, but art is going to die out really soon. Just you watch! There isn't any talent any more, but fresh talent in football comes around every month or maybe even more!" Bailey said.

Tee looked hurt, for some reason, although Bailey didn't seem to notice. Carmen was aware that Tee felt strongly about art, but this was different – this was because of Bailey's comment about talent.

Tee had always been secretly insecure of the things she created, and now Bailey was making things worse. Carmen stepped forward, her arm around Tee's shoulders, ushering her away.

"See? I knew it! I'm right!" Bailey called.

"Leave it, Bailey!" Carmen snapped, her voice harsh. It could have cut through metal. Johnny shook his head at Bailey in irritation and followed after Carmen and Tee.

Tee sat down on her bed. "Maybe he's right." She said.

"He didn't mean it like that, even though he's an idiot." Carmen soothed her friend.

Tee looked at her newest design; a painting with swirls and patterns. She'd been proud of her newfound art skill, but suddenly she felt insecure. Johnny and Carmen followed her gaze. Carmen's jaw dropped and she got up, examining the painting.

"Tee, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Way better than most people could do." Johnny agreed.

"Art might not be around in a few years time. Even if I get that published, which I probably won't because it's rubbish, I'll be forgotten about." Tee said sadly.

Carmen shook her head. "That's not true. Nobody could ever forget Tee Taylor, whether it's because of her art, her love of animals, or simply her kindness. Trust me, Tee. You won't get forgotten. You should submit this to a gallery or something." She said honestly.

Someone knocked on the door. Johnny and Carmen looked up to see Bailey hovering in the doorway. He looked confused, as though he had no idea as to why he was there. Carmen excused herself, sensing that Bailey and Tee needed to talk alone, and she dragged a protesting Johnny out of the room.

"I'm, uh...I'm sorry." Bailey said.

Tee shrugged and he sat beside her on her bed, his eyes moving to the painting Carmen had just been examining.

"That's really good." He added.

"You said there wasn't any talent around these days." Tee said bitterly.

"Well...I was wrong. Y'know, I was just trying to prove a point. Art is important, and it will be around for ages. I'll always think football is better, but...I'm biased, y'know?" Bailey sighed.

Tee knew it took a lot for Bailey to admit he was wrong, and to admit his feelings, so naturally she was surprised. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Sorry about the comments on football. I mean, I don't know anything about it." She admitted.

"And I don't know much about art. Maybe you could teach me sometime?" Bailey asked.

"Only if you teach me about football. Properly." Tee said.

"Agreed." Bailey said, and they shook hands. "You coming downstairs?"

"In a bit." Tee smiled.

Bailey nodded and exited the room. Tee's eyes moved to her painting and then to her laptop. She'd been researching earlier, and she'd found an art competition.

Maybe she could make some use of the painting after all.


End file.
